A Photo of You
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: Sara Young is the sister of Emily Young. She moves in with Emily and Sam as she prepares herself for her dance audition at the PNB Company. The same night she arrives she's introduced to the whole Pack. But things for the Pack, and for Sara, are about to become a lot more complicated. Re-done.
1. Crashing the Party

**Hey, so sorry for changing the story on you guys and sorry for not updating any of my stories in a year or two. I've just been busy and I kind of lost the muse to write. I'm now forcing myself to finish some of them or just take them all down and re-do them all. Needless to say, I've got a lot of work ahead of me. So yes several changes have been made to this story. Honestly in my opinion the changes I'm making to this story is actually making it easier for me to find new ideas for the future chapters. So I hope to you don't mind. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Third P.O.V**

"Come on Sara," Emily Uley shouted out. A young woman, dressed in skinny jeans and a comfortable grey t-shirt, came bounding down the stairs and raised an eyebrow at Emily.

"Yes Em," The young woman, Sara, smiled at Emily; who in return rolled her eyes at Sara.

"You're coming to the bonfire." Emily said handing Sara a platter of food as well as leaving no room for argument. Sara let out a sigh and rolled her eyes as she watched her older sister run back into the kitchen to grab another platter of food.

"Em I already told you. I don't want to." Emily walked back to the stairs and glared at her younger sister. Sara let out a huge sigh and rolled her eyes one more time before finally giving in, knowing all too well that she wasn't going to win.

"Okay, now come with me." Emily said as she held the door open for Sara. Sara looked at Emily

"Do I have any other choice?" Sara asked playfully. Emily looked at Sara and Sara just smiled. Sara continued to walk out of the house and then wait for Emily to show her the way. Sara has just moved in with Emily and Sam that very morning and didn't bother looking around. Once she came, she unpacked most of her things and then went to sleep. She had been completely jet-lagged.

"This way Sara. Don't worry everyone can't wait to met you." Emily said. Behind Emily, Sara rolled her eyes silently thinking; 'Great now I have to meet people.' Both women carrying the food platters soon found the rest of the group surrounding the large bonfire.

"Finally! Hey guys foods here!" A tall guy with jet black hair and no shirt on shouted out. Sara looked around and noticed there actually were a lot of guys who looked very similar to one another. All tall with jet black cropped hair, no shirt, and all had the same weird tattoo on their right arm. Emily made no objections when an older looking man, but still with cropped hair and no shirt, took the platter of food from her and gave her a kiss. The first thought that ran through Sara's head was that he must be Sam, her brother-in-law.

"Come on Sara, don't be shy." Emily's voice pulled her out of her train of thought. Sara walked towards the crowd of people and was soon unburdened with the second platter of food. One of the guys who had taken the platter of food accidentally brushed his hand against hers', their eyes met for only a moment and then disappeared as quickly as they had come. The guy continued to stand in front of Sara, making her feel uncomfortable, staring at her. Sara gave the guy an awkward smile and excused herself from his presence.

It was safe enough to say that Sara felt quite unnerved at the encounter. Unfortunately she was used to the creepy looks and stares that she would get from people on the subway but never from someone that was standing right in front of her.

"Hey everyone, this is my sister Sara Young. Sara this is everybody." Emily said as she pulled Sara closer to the bonfire. Sara gave everyone an awkward smile and wave. She then whispered into Emily's ear "Yeah, thanks for telling me their names." Emily rolled her eyes at her sister and started to introduce Sara to everyone personally.

"Sara you already know who this is, my husband." Emily went on for about half an hour and by the end Sara was sure she had only caught half of everyone's names. Sara excused herself from her cousins, the Clearwater's if she had remembered correctly, and stepped away from everyone to take some air. This was not something she had expected when she came to stay. But she was quiet glad that she had come. She could see that everyone cared about each other and that it was tight knit community, it was different compared to her home life. Her home life was busy and loud and very confusing at times.

* * *

"Hey," A voice shouted out. Sara nearly jumped out of her skin. The person who had snuck up on her let out a small laugh.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Sara, right?" The guy asked. Sara nodded her head and held out her hand.

"Embry," He said as he shook her hand. "Emily introduced us a while ago. Sara smiled at Embry.

"Sorry, I'm not good at remembering names, especially since the whole lot of you look similar." Sara said. Embry smiled and waved off her comment.

"It's fine we get that a lot." Embry said. Sara looked at him, the best she could considering they were away from the light of the bond fire, and realized that Embry had a very nice smile.

"So how long have you lived here?" Sara asked. Embry stuck his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh.

"Pretty much my whole life; how about you?" Embry asked. Sara shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Well I guess you could say that I used to live here. My mom was pregnant with me when she left the Reservation. We lived with grandparents, up in the Makah Reservation for a while, before Mom decided to move to New York. Emily was old enough at the time to make up her own mind. She chose to stay with our grandparents. So I guess you could say that I've lived in New York my whole life." Sara said rubbing the side of her arms, trying to keep herself warm. She liked watching the waves ebb and flow and hearing the sound as they crashed softly against the sand. She liked the peace and quiet. It was a drastic change of sound from home but it was something she enjoyed.

"Hey, you getting cold?" Embry asked. Sara looked over to Embry and slightly shrugged her shoulder. She liked the warmth of the fire but she didn't really want to sit in the circle that was full of faces that she didn't really know.

"Kind of, truthfully I don't really want to go back to the bonfire. I like standing here and listening to the waves. I don't really get that natural sound back home." Sara said calmly. She turned her head back to the ocean and closed her eyes, taking in the ocean's natural music. Embry cracked a smile at her comment and let out a soft sigh. In his mind he had to agree with her. He also liked listening to the sound of the waves. He took a step closer to Sara, almost touching their arms together.

"Well I can't argue against that." Embry said. Sara smiled and innocently laid her head against his shoulder. She didn't comment on how warm he felt. She figured it must've been from the bonfire. They stood there at the Ocean's edge for several more minutes before Embry heard his name being called by one of his brothers.

"Oh hey, I think their starting the legends. Come on, we don't want to miss it." Embry said pulling Sara away from the water's edge. Sara laughed at Embry's child-like enthusiasms. She could see the deep excitement that he had in his eyes and she couldn't help herself but to just go along with it.

"Come here Sara, sit by me." Embry called out. Sara smiled and went to go sit by Embry but as she was passing another look alike tall guy with the weird tattoo sitting next to someone who clearly looked like an outsider she heard a low growl, almost animalistic. She looked over her shoulder once she was passed the guy and the sickly pale looking girl and noticed the guy was glaring at either her or Embry. Sara sat next to Embry as one of the elders, whose name she couldn't remember, started telling the Quileute Legends. She was glad to be sitting in front of the fire as the cold ocean breeze had started to get to her. Soon she slowly got lost in the sound of the elder's soothing voice.

"Sorry," A voice said, pulling Sara out of the elder's trance. She looked over to her right and saw another very large guy, the ones with the tattoo, with a slightly cocky smile on his lips as she sat down next to her.

"It's fine." Sara said as she moved over slightly closer to Embry. The guy held out his hand.

"The names' Paul." He whispered out. Sara looked down at his hand and then up at him.

"Sara, but I'm sure you already knew that." Sara said as she shook his hand. Paul grinned at her and nodded his head. As Sara shook his hand she felt a small jolt run through her body, starting from her hand. She glanced at her hand for a moment before trying to pull away but Paul had froze. Sara gave him her awkward smile and then tried once more to remove her hand from his grasp. But he didn't budge.

"Can I have my hand back?" Sara said in a whisper. Paul blinked a few time and then let go of her hand. Slowly she could see him coming back to reality.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Paul said. They both turned back to the elder to continue listening to the legend. Sara looked down at her hand again but saw no difference in her palms. She brushed it off as just static shock. It happened all the time, nothing new. Half way through the legends Sara had started to fall asleep. Subconsciously she started to lean on Paul, who didn't seem to mind at all. When the legends were over Paul tried his best to wake Sara up.

"Sara, Sara, come on you got to wake up." Paul said gently, nudging her awake with his free arm. Sara let out a small moan but didn't wake up. She didn't want to move. She was completely comfortable where she was. Paul tried once more to nudge her awake and this time he was able to draw a response from her.

"I don't want to." Sara grumbled out. Paul had a smirk on his face as she refused to move.

"Hey Sam, I don't think that your sister wants to move." Paul said, notifying his Alpha. He hadn't moved at all because Sara had claimed his shoulder as her pillow. Sam walked over to Paul and looked down at his sister-in-law.

"Can you take her home? I have to help Emily clean up." Sam said. Paul nodded his head. By now Sara had fallen asleep again. Paul shook his head as he started to slowly pick her up as gently as he could. He heard a low growl come from behind him. It was Jacob. He had returned after dropping off the Pale girl.

"What's wrong with you Black?" Paul sneered out. Paul made it no secret that he hated Pale outsider, especially when Jacob was around. Jacob continued to glare at Paul as he walked over to the sleeping form of Sara in Paul's arm.

"Let go of her." Jacob demanded. Paul glared back at Jacob.

"No." Paul spat out. He pulled away from Jacob and continued to walk towards Sam and Emily's house.

"Paul, I said let go of her. Now!" Jacob shouted out. This time he had gotten Sam's attention. Sam told Emily he would be right back and then quickly made his way over to where Jacob was standing.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Sam asked. Jacob didn't say anything but glare at Paul, who was still holding a sleeping Sara.

"Tell Black to chill out. I'm taking Sara home like you asked." Paul said possessively. Sam looked over to Paul and could see it clearly in his eyes.

"Paul, you didn't…. Did you?" Sam asked. Paul's anger subsided for a moment as he thought about the sleeping woman in his arms. He had a goofy smirk on his face as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think I did." Paul said. Sam didn't know what to say at the moment. Part of him was happy that the ill-tempered Wolf in Paul finally had found its mate but the other part of him was worried about what Emily would do to Paul when she found out.

"You couldn't have!" An enraged shout rang out. Paul and Sam quickly looked up from Sara's form and over to Jacob who was seething. Which left Sam and Paul quite dumbfounded.

"She's my imprint." Jacob stated. Sam had to do a double take, so did Paul. All three shape-shifters looked at each other, Sam looking back and forth between Sara, Paul and Jacob. Paul looked back and forth between Sam and Jacob; while Jacob was just glaring daggers at Paul. The three just stood there in silence aside from the sound of the waves crashing against the sand.

"I don't understand." Sam said breaking the silence between the three.

"You and me both," Paul said. "Look I'll be right back. Let me go put Sara down." Paul said as he started to pull away from the awkwardly formed group. Jacob tried to take a step forward to prevent Paul from taking his imprint away but was abruptly stopped by Sam's arm in front of him.

"That's enough Jacob. Look I don't know how this happened but for right now, just keep your distance from Sara." Sam ordered. Jacob let out an angry sigh and stalked away from Sam. Sam ran his hands over his face. He was racking his brain trying to think if he had heard any of the legends that would explain this but nothing came to mind. Soon he gave up on the thought for the moment and went back to helping Emily clean up.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. The First Morning

**Here's the second chapter. Like I said in the First Chapter. I did change a few things. I hope you don't mind. Enjoy. Disclaimer on all of the Characters except for Sara.  
**

* * *

 **Third P.O.V**

"Good morning sunshine." A soft voice said, coaxing Sara out of her slumber. Sara cracked an eye open to see who the intruder was and saw a familiar face. It was Emily.

"What time is it?" Sara asked, hoping she wouldn't have to get up. Emily ruffled Sara's hair and looked at her watch.

"It's 7:30." Emily said. Sara let out a groan. She rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. Suddenly it dawned on her that she was in her bed. Confusion swept over her. The last thing she had remembered was sitting in the circle listening to the legends. So how did she get to her bed?

"Hey Em, how did I get here?" Sara asked as she rolled back over to face her sister. Emily smiled and opened the bedroom door.

"Paul brought you home after the bonfire. I think he likes you." Emily teased. Sara rolled her eyes at her sister. It made sense to Sara that Paul would be the one to bring her home. After all she vaguely remembered falling asleep on him.

"I doubt that." Sara said rolling her eyes. Sara didn't have much luck when it came to her love life. Quite frankly, she didn't really have one. Her entire world was dancing. She didn't have time to go on dates, let alone have a boyfriend.

"Why do you say that?" Emily said, slightly shocked. She had turned around and was now leaning on the door frame of Sara's bedroom.

"Um, do you not remember what happened in my last relationship?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow. Emily let out a sigh. She remembered alright. And silently Emily still swore that if she ever saw that boy again she would skin him alive.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Andrew was lazy." Emily said, trying to think of the right word to describe her younger sister's ex. Sara looked at her sister wide eye.

"Lazy? Is that how you would describe him? I think narcissistic or an infuriating ass would be better suited for a bastard like him." Sara said; her anger slowly growing inside her. Emily raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, I get it Sara. Andrew was a terrible good for nothing boyfriend." Emily said. Sara flopped back onto the bed. Her mind swirling with the memories that she'd much rather forget about the two of them.

"So when do you start class?" Emily asked, nodding her head in the direction of Sara's suitcases. Sara grabbed her phone and looked through the calendar.

"Tomorrow, from 9 to 3." Sara said happily. If there was one escape that she had from her memories; it would be dancing.

"Then you should probably start unpacking." Emily suggested. Sara knew Emily was right. But she was always so lazy to unpack her things. Instead Sara threw a pillow over her face and let out a low groan. Emily couldn't help but laugh at her sister.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Emily asked. Sara threw her hands up in the air, as her way of saying she didn't know. Emily took that as a sign of anything that would be edible.

"Coming right up." Emily said as she turned to leave her sister's room. She had already started on breakfast for the guys so she knew it wouldn't be too long till everyone was at her house. Sara continued to lie on the bed and she lazily stretched her muscles. She laid there for a moment enjoying the silence from the outside. There was no loud car horns or people shouting; no police sirens or barking dogs. It was just silence.

However that silence did not last as she heard the front door open from downstairs and the heavy footfalls from the incoming intruders. Sara sat up and let out a yawn before stretching once more. She got out of her bed and went over to her suitcase to grab a change of clothes. She sniffed her hair and realized that she was drenched in the smell of the smoke from the fire. So a shower was in order. She grabbed her toiletry bag and made her way to the bathroom. There was a slight chill in the air as she walked into the hallway. Sara figured it must've been from when the front door was open.

About forty minutes later Sara came downstairs wearing her usual workout clothes. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants, a sports bra underneath a loose fitting shirt, a light running jacket that wasn't zipped and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was still down as she was trying to let it air dry. What Sara hadn't expected when she came down the stairs were all the eyes on her. Every single one of the guys from the bonfire last night had their eyes fixated on her. Expect Sam.

Starting to feel just a little subconscious about all the stares Sara quickly zipped up her running jacket. She walked into the kitchen and noticed the great smelling breakfast that her sister had cooked.

"Since when did you cook so much?" Sara asked, looking around at the six different plates of various foods. Emily rolled her eyes and motioned her head towards the group of guys sitting at the wooden table meant for four.

"Since the bunch of them started coming here for all three meals." Emily pointed out. Sara let out a small laugh and shook her head. She looked at all the food, trying to decide which food she should eat for breakfast. She ended up choosing the healthy option; a bowl of fruit. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and placed her bowl of fruit on the counter to eat.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Emily asked her younger sister. Sara looked over at her and quickly finished chewing her food before answering.

"Well once I'm done eating I was planning on going for a run along the old trails by the beach. Then unpack some before doing some footwork." Sara explained. Emily nodded her head and sipped her coffee. She was waiting for everyone to finish eating dinner before taking any food away to be saved for later.

"Be careful on the trails, okay?" Emily warned her sister. Sara nodded her head; thinking that it was just her sister being protective of her.

"Don't worry I'll have my phone on me." Sara said with a smile. She walked over to the sink to put her bowl in before leaving the house. She quickly ran back to her room to grab her phone and ear buds. As she made her way back down the stairs she saw that some of the guys had left but could hear that some where coming back in.

"Hey Sara," one of the guys said as they were walking through the front door. Sara looked over to where the sound of the voice was coming from and saw that it was her new friend Embry. She gave him a smile and waved, greeting him with a silent good morning.

"Where you off to?" Embry asked. They both now stood in the living room while two other guys walked past them and straight into the kitchen dining room area.

"I'm going out for a short run. I should be back in about 40 minutes." Sara told him. She started to plug her headphones into her phone and search for her running music.

"Mind if I come along?" Embry asked. Sara looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you hungry? Judging by your appetite last night I thought you'd be starving by now." Sara commented, nudging her head over in the direction of the food. She looked back over her shoulder and saw that nearly half of the food was gone.

"I'd get in there before the rest of the guys end up eating all the food. Then you'll have to wait till lunch for Emily's food." Embry looked past Sara and realized she was right. As Sara turned around she saw the second familiar face from last night's bonfire.

"Morning Paul," Sara said with a smile. Paul, who looked like he was pissed off, turned to the sound of his name being called and his face lit up with a smile once he saw that it was Sara who had called him.

"Hey, you're up." Paul said, his smile growing larger. Sara nodded her head but couldn't help feeling her heart swell a little when she saw that he was smiling at her. There was a moment of silence between the three of them. Embry, sensing that Paul wanted to be alone with Sara, excused himself to go eat breakfast with Sara telling him she told him so as he walked away. Embry let out a chuckle and walked away from the two.

"So, where are you off to?" Paul asked, his general curiosity getting the better of him. Sara showed off a soft grin as she looked up to the 6'3 giant. Paul's smile grew larger at the sight of Sara's grin. He swore he would never feel like this but here he was feeling like he was on cloud nine. He could feel himself falling head over heels for the smaller woman who stood before him.

"I was going to go for a run. I should be back in like 40 minutes." Sara explained once more. Sara started to pull her hair back into a French braid as she headed for the doors. Paul watched Sara walking away and instantly he wanted to go with her. His wolf demanding that he follow his imprint.

"Mind if I join?" Paul asked, not even caring if he missed Emily's food. He wanted to spend as much time with his imprint as possible. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to do whatever she wanted to do; anything to spend more time around her. That's all he wanted.

"Aren't you more interested in breakfast? I hear Emily's an amazing cook." Sara said raising an eyebrow at Paul. Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"It can wait. If I'm still hungry afterwards I'll just go to Sue's Dinner." Paul said walking towards the door with his imprint by his side. Sara shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't objecting to having Paul join her in her morning run. In fact it kind of thrilled her to him beside her. She couldn't explain the feeling but she liked the thrill he gave her every time he looked at her.

"How fast can you run?" Sara asked as they both left the house. She scrolled through her phone as she descended the front porch steps looking for a song to play so she could keep a beat while running.

"Pretty fast," Paul commented. Sara nodded her head; slightly absentminded. Paul waited for his mate to be ready to run but they didn't get to far from Emily and Sam's house before the sound of a loud engine rolled in front of them. Sara recognized the person sitting on the motorcycle as the guy who had sat next to the Pale face girl last night. Sara pressed her lips together, unsure of what to do. She didn't know him that well and as far as she could tell he didn't like her at all. Paul, who had been standing a few feet away from her, took a step closer to Sara. Paul glared down at his brother, ready to defend Sara from the newcomer.

"Paul," the man greeted coolly as he swung his leg around to get off of his bike. Paul nodded his head in a silent greeting. By now Paul practically stood up against Sara's back; a hand ghosting over her arm. The still nameless man stopped a few feet away from Sara and pressed his lips together. The man opened his mouth to speak but no words came out; silence fell from his frozen lips. Sara shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She could feel the tension between the two men but didn't dare say a word as she stood in the middle of the trio.

Suddenly the sound of the front screen door opening and slamming shut shook the three from their tension and made them turn their attention to the intruder. Sara was the first one to break away from the group and realize that the intruder was her brother-in-law.

"Hi Sam," Sara said cheerfully, clearly trying to hid the tension between the two men that she had stood in between just moments ago.

"Morning Sara, everything okay out here?" Sam asked, concerned for his unknowing sister-in-law. Sam looked back and forth between the two men. Sara nodded her head; not knowing any better. She turned her attention back to the man whose name had eluded her since last night.

"Mind if I ask you what your name is? This is the second time I've seen you and I still don't know it." Sara asked, trying her best to divert his attention from Paul to her. She hoped that it would kill some of the tension that was going on but she would be wrong, she just didn't know it. The man shook his head slightly and moved his gaze from Paul, who was standing behind Sara, to the young women who now stood in front of him.

"Jacob Black, you can call me Jake though. Everyone else does." Jacob said with a slightly grin, momentarily forgetting about the other tall impending 6'2 figure behind her. Sara smiled at Jacob, happy that she finally was getting his name.

"Nice to finally meet you, Jacob Black." Sara held out her hand for Jacob to shake and he obliged. Sam stood still on the front porch, with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the trio's every movement. He wanted to make sure that his two brothers behaved themselves around their unknowing imprint.

A few more moments had slipped by before Sara excused herself and Paul for their run. Jacob then went back to glaring daggers at his rival as the two of them walked away and went down to the trails. Soon they disappeared from sight and from hearing range. Sam walked down towards Jacob and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. Jacob nodded his head but stayed silent. "Did you ask your dad about there being anything on double imprinting?" Sam asked, pushing for anything to get Jacob to talk to him. Jacob let out a loud sigh before opening his mouth to tell Sam what he learned from his Dad.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
